deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter vs Edward Elric
potter vs elric.png|Zacisawesome101 FB IMG 1564433816557.jpg|AtombyAdam Description Harry Potter vs Fullmetal Alchemist, which of these two young heroes who can manipulate objects and the environment around them will win in a battle to the death? '' Interlude Wiz: The environment is a beautiful natural resource, humans have already screwed up, they have used the environment to help themselves, by harming it. '''Boomstick: But these two manage to change the environment to their advantage without hurting it.' Boomstick: Like Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Wiz: And Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Hedwig's Theme) Wiz: October 31st, 1981. The dark wizard Lord Voldemort, hearing a prophecy about his fall from grace, attacked the Potter's house. Boomstick: Believing that a 1-year old baby could eventually defeat him, he killed his mum and dad, but when he tried to kill the baby, the spell rebounded on himself and he was vanquished. ''' Wiz: This boy...was Harry Potter. He was taken to his aunt and uncle's house, where he was mistreated until he was sent off to a wizard's school called Hogwarts. '''Boomstick: When Harry defeated Voldemort, somehow, he gained some of his powers, he can look into the dark wizard's mood, see into his mind and that famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead burns when it's near him. Wiz: Because Harry is a wizard, and because he needs to perform spells to go to Hogwarts, Harry has a wand. While he doesn't need it to cast spells, it helps control his spells and it helps him focus them. Boomstick: Harry's 'wand' is 11 inches long, which is, coincidentally, my siz-''' Wiz: His wand is 11 inches long and is made of Holly, with a Phoenix feather as it's core. It is the brother to Voldemort's wand, and the wand won't hurt it's master. '''Boomstick: Though, if someone's able to win his wand fair and square, it will turn its allegiance to its new master. Coward. Wiz: Throughout his life, he has learned numerous spells which have helped him in various ways. However, he is the most skilled in charms. Boomstick: The Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus, can knock a weapon out of their hand or if it is too powerful, can throw the opponent through the air. ''' Wiz: In the Harry Potter video games, Expelliarmus is also used to deflect other spells, but this is unsupported by the books or movie, so let's move on. '''Boomstick: The Stunning Charm, Stupefy, can either stun an opponent or straight up knock them out and the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, can lift an object in the air, like a troll's club. Damn. Wiz: Protego, the Shield Charm, protects Harry from all attacks, both physical and magical. Accio can summon any object by his side, and conversely, Depulso can blast an object away. Boomstick: Bombarda is a small explosion which can be upgraded to being able to destroy a whole wall. The Confundus Charm confuses an opponent, and Carpe Retractum makes a light rope which can either bring things to him or act as a grappling hook. Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, which completely hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected. Boomstick: Unless he's stupid and decided to make a noise or give away his position. Wiz: The Cloak is a Deathly Hallow, meaning it cannot wear out and is impossible to summon or retrieve by magical means. Boomstick: Harry is also experienced in transfiguration, the spells that transform one thing to another, such as a needle to a toothpick and a pig to a desk. You can use Transfiguration to turn people into things, but it's difficult. (Viktor Krum swims past, half shark) Boomstick: AH! What the hell is that?! Wiz: Harry is also very skilled in using many types of curses in combat. The Full Body Bind curse can freeze the opponent in place, and the Confringo and Expulso Curse can create explosions by fire and force, respectively. Boomstick: Sectumsempra slashes deep cuts into an opponent, following the direction the caster's wand follows. Wiz: Reducto destroys objects and turns them into dust, Oppugno makes objects attack the opponent. There are also the three Unforgivable Curses, one being the Imperius Curse, which mind controls people, although people with extremely high willpower can resist it. Boomstick: The Cruciatus Curse causes extreme pain, like torturing someone. It's described as white-hot knives in the victim's bones, which is oddly specific. ''' Wiz: And lastly, and most dangerous of all, Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. It is implied that Harry can use this Curse even if he's never shown to be using it, and the spell itself causes a painless death on contact. It is unblockable by magical means. '''Boomstick: Which is what Voldemort used to kill...everybody. Wiz: Harry knows a special technique called Occlumency, which defends his mind from all attacks, ranging from mind-reading to mind control. Boomstick: Harry can also appa- Appee-Wha? Wiz: Apparition. Boomstick: Which is essentially teleporting, but long range. It needs concentration to perform, and doesn't need a wand. Wiz: It's incredibly helpful in situations when he needs to get someplace fast or needs to get out of trouble. Boomstick: He also has his Firebolt broomstick, which can reach 0-150 miles per hour in less than ten seconds with an unbreakable braking charm and aerodynamic perfection. ' Wiz: He also has a bunch of other spells, but most of them are pretty useless. '''Boomstick: I mean, come on, who needs ear-shrivelling spells in a fight? Let's move on. ' Wiz: Harry has done some impressive things. At 12 years old, he was poisoned by a Basilisk fang stuck in his arm and remained conscious. Also, he was slammed into a wall by a snake and still got up and managed to fight. 'Boomstick: While he's not physically strong, if he concentrates hard enough, he can lift up anything with the Levitation Charm. ' Wiz: He was fast enough to catch all the golf balls Oliver Wood threw at him, on his second time on a broom, without any practise. Oliver Wood even admitted that he could play for the English Quidditch team. '''Boomstick: He was able to maneuver around a Hungarian Horntail dragon and get an egg with nothing more than a small scratch on his arm. He was hit with a literal ball of iron in the back of the head and kept flying. Wiz: He managed to survive a crash landing in a sidecar onto a dirt path and only managed to break a tooth and a rib. Boomstick: He also survived the Killing Curse like, three times, but this was thanks to his mother's love and stupid stuff like that. ''' Wiz: Even with all this, Harry isn't perfect. He needs glasses to see, and if they're knocked off or broken, he will be at a serious handicap. '''Boomstick: If his wand is broken, he's also at a serious disadvantage because he hasn't really learned to master magic without wands or something to channel it with. Wiz: He also isn't very suited for close combat. He doesn't have any real fighting skill or super strength without potions or magic, so if someone gets close, they can easily land a fatal blow on him. (Voldemort: Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter, I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes! Harry Potter: Have it your way. Expelliarmus! Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!) Edward Elric Wiz: Alchemy is a special type of chemistry, used in ancient times to turn lead into gold and transmutate matter. Edward Elric does that. Boomstick: Except Edward was actually successful. Well, it wasn't without consequences. Wiz: Edward and his brother had lost their mother, and tried to bring her back using the Transmutation Circle, something every alchemist needs to use alchemy. Boomstick: They tried to bring their mother back with alchemy. Wiz: But then, tragedy struck. You're not supposed to use alchemy on humans or bringing people back from the dead, and Edward lost an arm and a leg, while his brother lost his whole body. Boomstick: Uh...Fatality? Wiz: Nah. His brother's spirit ended up in a robot armour, so he's fine. Boomstick: But it was kinda worth it. While most alchemists need Transmutations Circles to do alchemy, but all Edward needs to do is clap his hands together. ''' Wiz: Edward and his brother Alphonse sought the Philosopher's Stone, a stone with incredible power, believing it to be the only chance to get their bodies back, but due to their incredible power, the joined the military, where the Fuhrer named him the Fullmetal Alchemist. '''Boomstick: Roll credits. Wiz: Edward had his lost limbs replaced by Automail limbs. His Automail limbs are made of a strong mix of aluminum and carbon, but can also have ones mad of steel, chrome or gas-powered ones. Boomstick: And Edward can use his alchemy to turn his Automail arm into a blade for swift, deadly attacks, axes and even umbrellas. Wiz: Edward also knows Jujitsu, but his most powerful weapon is his Combat Alchemy. Boomstick: He can do some crazy stuff with his alchemy, like turning things into swords and spears, and all he needs to do is clap his fingers. Wiz: He can do crazy things, but he needs to oblige by the rules of Equivalent Exchange. Basically, you can turn a steed pipe into a sword, but you can't turn concrete into water. You can't change them fundamentally, but you can mold it into something else. Boomstick: But to use Alchemy, ya know, well. You gotta know three things. Comprehension, which means you've got to understand the thing you're transforming. Wiz: Deconstruction, which means breaking elements and props down. Boomstick: And reconstruction, which is putting stuff back together again. Wiz: He can do all sorts of things with Combat Alchemy, like purifying water, create ammonium gas from ammonium nitrate and even repairing houses. Boomstick: But with Destruction Alchemy, he makes a big old boom. While he's never actually used this on a human, he understands the power of Destruction Alchemy, but he should be able to destroy a statue completely. Wiz: Even without his Alchemy, Edward had done some pretty insane things. He's dodged point-blank gunfire... Boomstick: And missiles! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, in the time where Edward has dodged missiles, it was at a really tangential point in the timeline and had some real outlier feats, like that. It hasn't been supported since and, so, isn't fair to use. Boomstick: Pity. Anyway, he's shielded bullets from a gatling gun after they started firing. Which is pretty stupidly fast. Wiz: He's pretty tough, too. His Automail Arm has withstood the force of a chimera bite, which, if the chimera has the same bite force of a lion, means that the Automail arm alone stood a force of over 1000 pounds per square inch. Boomstick: He's created giant cannons and survived the resulting explosion, and he was able to power through being right next to an exploding boulder, which was a force of over 100 tons of TNT. Holy hell! Just imagine what he could do with a Philosopher's Stone, which they gave up on, FYI. Wiz: The Philosopher's Stone created a giant explosion that destroyed a 10-story building, which we previously determined to have a force of over 30 kilotons of TNT. But that feat is actually a bit misleading, because Edward was shielded from the explosion by his father. The explosion tore through his brother's body, which has been shown to be tougher than Ed. Boomstick: Damn it! What's with these feats being so misleading!? Wiz: Physically, Edward had punched through a wall, which is pretty spectacular, but with Alchemy, his 'strength' skyrockets. While it doesn't actually increase his strength, he has created a giant golem which weigh about three thousand metric tons. Boomstick: But Edward is far from perfect. Yeah, far from it. He really famously loses his goddamn mind once someone mentions how small he is, the wellbeing of his brother or their friends. Wiz: Also, Edward needs two arms to perform Alchemy. If one is removed, he'll have to manually draw in a Transmutation Circle, which takes time, especially considering how complicated the circle is. Boomstick: Just freaking make it a normal circle! Seriously, what's wrong with that? Wiz: But if those are his only weaknesses, you do not want to mess with Edward Elric at his fullest power. If he understands what he wants to transmutate, stay as far away from him as possible.' ' ' ' (Edward Elric: A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal heart.) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Poll Who are you rooting for? Harry Potter Edward Elric Who do you think will win? Harry Potter Edward Elric Death Battle Harry: This looks...promising. He looks into the cave, seeing a small red glow. Harry pulls out his wand and slowly walks inside the cave. Harry: Lumos! The wand-tip lights up and Harry sees an opening that leads to a clearing in the cave. He walks down it, following the red glow and he sees the Philosopher's Stone. Harry: I wish Ron and Hermione were here... Harry slowly walks forward to place a hand on the Philosopher's Stone, when all of a sudden, he hears... Edward: HEY! Put that down! Harry jumps and steps back, dropping the Stone on the floor. Edward jumps into the clearing and looks at Harry. Edward: I need that! Harry: Uh...I need it, too. I need to destroy it. Something about a building...exploding? Edward gets angrier each time Harry says a word. His arms start shaking and he growls. Edward: Yeah, that's mine! Harry reaches toward the Stone again but Edward claps his hands together and sends rocks flying towards Harry, who uses the Banishing Spell to blast it away. Edward: Nrrgh! '' The two young heroes just stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Edward suddenly rushes toward the Stone, hands outstretched. ''Harry: Hey! Stupefy! Edward rolls to the side to avoid the incoming attack and continues to rush toward the Stone. Harry uses the Summoning Charm to get the Stone, and he throws it behind him. Edward: Hey! Edward claps his hands together and touches the grounds, causing spikes made of rock to emerge out of the ground toward him. Harry apparates away and fires non-verbal spells at him. Edward claps his hands once more and creates a wall of stone to block the spells. Harry: Woah! He runs to the side and fires a spell at Edward, who dodges it. He rushes in and, using his jujitsu, delivers a series of punches and kicks at Harry, with the final punch sending him backwards. Harry apparates behind Edward. Harry: Confundo! Edward dives to dodge the spell and he claps his hands together. He touches his Automail Arm, turning it into a blade. He dives at Harry, who apparates behind him. Harry: I can do that too. Diffindo! The spell strikes Edward, cutting a gash into his cheek and knocking him to the floor. Harry: I think this is getting a little out of hand. Because he said the magic word, Edward loses his control and jumps to his feet, his face red. He poises his Automail Arm. Edward: LITTLE?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?! Harry looks perplexed as Edward charges towards him. Harry apparates behind him and fires a spell at him. Edward gets rid of his Automail Arm and claps his hands together, creating a stone wall. Harry: Expulso! The wall explodes. The force of the explosion sends Edward backwards, next to the Philosopher's Stone, when he sees it, he quickly picks it up and scrambles to his feet. Edward holds it up to his face. Edward: Yes! That's one point for Elr-'' ''Harry: Expelliarmus! The spell forces the Stone out of Edward's hands, and with his great Seeker skills, Harry catches it. Edward turns around and looks to his opponent holding the Stone. Edward: Damnit! Edward claps his hands together and turns a clump of rock into a club and he throws it at Harry. Harry: Depulso! The club flies upward and gets lodged into the roof of the cave. Edward claps his hands and causes the floor under him to rise upwards, toward the club. Harry: Bombarda! '' The spell narrowly misses the club and explodes in Edward's face, forcing him to the ground. Harry's wand tip alights, with a green light. ''Harry: Avada Keda-'' A deep rumbling cuts him off. Edward hops to his feet and looks above him, seeing the roof start to break apart, he starts to run out of the cave, Harry right on his heels. Edward makes his Automail Arm into a blade again and slashes behind him, causing blood to spurt out of Harry's arm as it connects, making Harry yell in pain. ''Harry: Flipendo! The spell causes Edward to lose his footing and flip through the air, falling closer to the collapsing cave. Edward scrambles to his feet and pumps his legs as fast as he can. Harry: See ya. With a large CRACK! Harry apparates out of the cave. Edward runs toward the light that leads to daylight and with an almighty grunt, he jumps and barely makes it into the daylight. Seconds later, the cave collapses. Edward looks around and doesn't see Harry anywhere. Harry: Confundo! The spell dazes Edward, causing Harry to go on the attack. Harry: Stupefy! Flipendo! Expelliarmus! The spells hit the dazed Edward, knocking him backwards. Harry: Accio Firebolt! Edward slowly gets to his feet to see Harry mounting a broomstick and flying into the air. He fires spells from all directions at Edward, who is forced to create a barrier of dirt and wood to protect him. It's only then that Edward really takes note of where he is. Edward: Oh. We're in a forest. He locates Harry flying above him and claps his hand. He targets the Firebolt and uses Destruction Alchemy to destroy it on a molecular level. Harry screams as he falls through the air. Edward: Advantage, Elric! Harry uses a spell to slow his fall and turns around at the sound of a clap. The next minute, Harry sees a giant cannon that Edward has built. Edward: Time to put you away for good! Edward fires his cannon. Harry jumps, but he points his wand at the cannonball and focuses all of his concentration... Edward: There's no way he'll be abl-'' The cannonball explodes and turns into harmless dust. Harry destroyed the ball with the Reductor Curse. Edward stares in disbelief. ''Edward: What kind of alchemy are you doing?! Harry watches Edward shoot another cannonball at him, which he again destroys with the Reductor Curse, but from the dust, Edward appears, leaping toward him. His Automail Arm had been turned into a blade again and he continuously slashes Harry. Harry screams in pain and falls to his knees. Edward: Time for the finale! Harry teleports away and falls to the floor, exhausted and in pain. Harry: Ep-(Coughing) Episkey! His gashes start to heal slowly. Edward Elric uses Alchemy to heal himself, then he positions himself near a water source. Harry stumbles out of the forest, a little disorientated. Edward claps his hands and causes a tree to turn into a spear. Edward: Gotta time this right! Edward throws the spear at Harry, who rolls to avoid it. Edward turns a tree into a large block and uses the ground to launch it at Harry. Harry: Woah! Harry apparates away from the attack, but Edward doesn't see that, he thinks he's crushed Harry under a block of wood. Edward: What a 'crushing' defeat! Harry: Yeah, I agree. Edward jumps and turns around, clapping his arms together. Harry: Petrificus Totalus! Before Edward even knows what hit him, he's paralysed. The spell made him unable to move, he doesn't fall over. Harry: Obliviate. Edward's eyes become glazed, the 'Obliviate' Spell had wiped his memory clean. Harry waves his wand wildly. Harry: Sectumsempra! Deep gashes appear in Edward's body, but he can't respond, both from being paralysed and his memory being wiped. Harry raises his wand one more time. Harry: Confringo. The spell lands inside one of the gashes caused by Harry's spell. The second the 'Confringo' spell - the Blasting Curse - came into contact with Edward's body, it exploded in a violent, fiery explosion. Harry covers his eyes to shield from the explosion and looks at Edward's body. In fact, Edward has no torso anymore. The spell completely incinerated his body, leaving his legs and head separated and bleeding. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, damn! Who knew Harry Potter could be capable of such atrocities? ''' Wiz: Numbers aside, this was a pretty even match. Edward has the better power, but Harry had the better defense. '''Boomstick: The thing is, to beat Harry Potter, you don't have to be stronger, faster or tougher than him. To beat Harry Potter, all you have to do is beat his spells. Wiz: And when it came to that, Harry edged out Edward in the long run. Harry's spells were specifically designed''' to mess with an opponent, while Edward's powers were designed to mess with the environment to gain an upper hand. '''Boomstick: While Edward had faster reaction times, Harry could just Apparate away from any danger or use the Shield Charm, which protects him from everything except Avada Kedavra, to use as his defense and speed. Wiz: Not only that, but Harry Potter has spells that don't have a visible beam of light to react to. Such as things like Obliviate, which just have little pinpricks of light to tell you when the spell is in effect or the Imperius Curse, which is just a small cloud. Boomstick: Harry had plenty of options to take Edward down, like erasing his memory, as we saw before, mind control him into killing himself, slash him open with the Sectumsempra Curse or even, just straight up get a good Killing Curse on him. Wiz: Harry has plenty of spells to give him a leg up. Stuff like the Shield Charm and Disarming Charm, to the Cruciatus Curse and Oppugno, which makes objects attack the person they're trying to curse. Boomstick: His many explosion spells also means he can easily destroy anything Edward Elric can create, except for maybe his giant golem, which Harry can just apparate away from. Wiz: Harry's Firebolt also gave him a leg up. Since it can fly and rise high into the air, something Ed hasn't achieved yet, it gives him a mobility advantage. Boomstick: There's also a big measure of unpredictability. While Ed is unpredictable in how he can use his Alchemy and stuff, Harry has things like invisibility and teleportation. Wiz: As well as those two, he has plenty of other spells we haven't talked about that can disrupt Edward, incapacitate Edward or even kill him. Boomstick: Things like the entrail-expelling Curse, Incendio and Auguamenti, the fire and water making spells, the spell that makes people dance, the Impedimenta jinx, which can slow down or even freeze opponents in place. Wiz: Also, he has spells like Levicorpus, which hoist the victim into the air by their ankles, spells like Flipendo, which knock the opponent back... Boomstick: Or spells that create huge gusts of wind like the Ventus jinx, the Duro spell, which changes objects and even people into stone! Hell, he even has a spell that can repair things like his glasses. Wiz: Harry's non-verbal spells also mean he can catch Ed off-guard, as he wouldn't be able to track down Harry from his voice, giving him less time to react and an insight onto where he is. Boomstick: Yeah, with the non-verbal spells, Edward has almost no time to react to spells and dodge or shield them. ''' Wiz: Harry's Invisibility Cloak also meant that Edward would have a harder time tracking him down to land an attack, couple that with his absurd versatility and long-range fighting style... '''Boomstick: And boom! Edward's down for the count. Wiz: Edward put up a great fight with his ingenuity and creativity, but Harry's long-range fighting style, more ways to put him down, and better arsenal pulled him through to victory. Boomstick: Looks like Edward Elricouldn't put Harry down for good. Wiz: The winner is Harry Potter. Original Track Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant